


Jenny and the Arlen 4Way

by JustSagan



Category: King of the Hill, My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: 4way sex, Anal Sex, Character Death, Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Jenny's last days of life are not good ones, as Hank and his friends have evil ideas involving her....The art work for this was made by Sulk. Go check him out: https://twitter.com/TreLock106...I made a video of me writing this story: https://youtu.be/dU7qNEeBf5I





	Jenny and the Arlen 4Way

[ ](https://imgur.com/lKOoXLd)

It was a seemingly normal day for Hank and his friends. The four of them were drinking their beers as usual, and didn't really have anything else going on that day. However, that would all change soon.

Jenny the teenage robot suddenly crashed in front of them. Hank and his friends were quite surprised by this, but didn't move at all. They looked at her, and noticed that one of her legs was destroyed, and her arms looked very damaged.

“Ouch, can one of you guys lend a hand?”

The four looked down at her, and realised that she kinda looked hot. But more importantly, she was also legal because she was a robot.

“Dang’ol girl looks Dang’ol hot! I tell you what.” Boomhauer pointed out.

“Ya Boomhauer! And you know I always wanted to fuck a robot!” Dale happily said.

Jenny was starting to get really scared. And the erection clearly growing in Bills pants was not helping. She tried to quickly run away, but Hank grabbed her non broken leg before she could.

“Now dont try to run away! My sex life is deader than dead, and my balls are burning like a clean burning hell for some sex!”

Hank pulled his member out, and lifted Jenny up to him. Hank always wanted to try anal, and now was his best chance. After all, Peggy was never up for it.

“Now this is gonna hurt, I tell ya ‘hwhat!”

Hank rammed his cock into Jenny's ass, and moaned. Jenny let out a very loud yell, and no one came to help.

Bill watched on, and got even more turned on. His sex life was just as dead as Hanks.

“ _Oh oh! Let me join Hank! I want some of that pussy!_ ”

Hank gladly let Bill join. Bill rammed his fully erect cock right into Jennys robo pussy. Jenny let out another loud scream, giving Dale a dirty idea.

“Oh! Hank! Put her down lower so I can stick my dick in her mouth!”

Dale knew that his wife was cheating on him with John Redcorn, so he wanted to cheat on her.

“What is wrong with you guys!? I'm way younger than you!”

Boomhauer took this as an insult, and pulled his dick out.

“Dang’ol bitch! Time for me to Dang’ol fuck your mom!”

Boomhauer went on his way to fuck Jenny's mom. Jenny could do nothing to stop him, and she soon had Dales dick in her mouth.

“Oh ya! This feels like what smoking used to feel like! Except with my dick in a robots mouth!”

Soon, all three were fucking her in unison. Their old cocks couldn't last any longer, and climaxed in her. This caused Jenny to short circuit, and shut down. The three dropped her lifeless body on the ground, and stared at her.

“Well looks like we killed another. I bet I could let Bobby use her as a sex doll.” Hank said.

Dales cell phone suddenly ringed. He pulled it out, and saw that it was Boomhauer.

“Hey Boomhauer! Whats up?”

Meat slapping noises could be heard in the background.

“Dang’ol fucking that Dang’ol girls mom! Gotta Dang’ol go now!”

As Boomhauer hung up, Hank picked up Jennys body, and carried it into his garage. The other two followed him inside, and closed the door behind them. They knew that Bobby would enjoy his new gift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That boy aint right...


End file.
